Because I'm Stupid
by rarra
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, siswi terpintar di SMA Fairy. Orangnya tertutup dan membenci orang yang BODOH. Hingga suatu waktu, Natsu Dragneel seorang lelaki yang ceria tanpa sengaja menendang bola dan menghantam kepala Lucy. Lucy yang jengkel berteriak padanya, "Dasar tak punya otak!" / NaLu Story / Bad Summary, Gomen. Mind to RnR? Arigatou :D
1. Prologue

**Because I'm Stupid**

**.**

**Hai minna-san! Aku coba publish fic ini, dan pastinya all about NaLu!**

**Well, aku gak begitu yakin sih sama fic ini soalnya idenya dadakan banget baru hari ini.**

**Tapi... lumayan kan Sambil nunggu 'My Guardian' mampir dulu ya baca fic ini. #pletok Hehe**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca~! xD**

**.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Mind to RnR? Arigarou!**

**.**

* * *

"Sekolah yang bodoh... bahkan dengan murid-muridnya yang tidak kalah bodoh..." Umpat Lucy yang sedang membaca sebuah buku pelajaran. Mata coklatnya menyusuri kelompok kata yang tersusun rapi di buku itu. Ia duduk bersandarkan pohon di samping lapangan sekolah – yang saat ini sedang di gunakan untuk bermain bola oleh murid laki-laki.

Lucy Heartfilia, seseorang wanita berambut _blonde _yang tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan orang di sekitarnya. Namun, ia adalah penyandang gelar murid terpintar di SMA Fairy. Karena prestasinya yang gemilang dan kecerdasan yang di atas rata-rata, serta kemahirannya di bidang atletik pun tidak perlu di ragukan, membuat orang lain segan mendekatinya. Tidak ambil pusing, Lucy memilih untuk menutup diri dan acuh terhadap pandangan orang lain kepadanya. Ia tidak menyukai keributan, orang yang manja atau cengeng dan di atas semua itu - orang yang bodoh.

Sorakan sorakan para murid perempuan yang sedang menonton mereka membuat konsentrasi Lucy buyar tak karuan, sehingga dampaknya adalah ia tidak berhenti mengumpat dan kesal. Mengapa ia tidak memilih pergi ke perpustakaan? Bukannya ia tak mau, perpustakaan tentu adalah tempat favoritnya. Namun, Entah karena alasan apa, perpustakaan sedang ditutup sementara. Itulah faktor yang menambah Lucy semakin geram.

"Lu-chan. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya seorang wanita bertubuh mungil dengan nada ramah.

Lucy menatapnya kemudian tersenyum sekilas, "Tentu saja Levy-chan." Sahutnya.

Dia adalah Levy McGarden. Sahabat Lucy –sahabat satu-satunya- di sekolah ini. Mereka berbagi hobi yang sama sehingga bisa di katakan mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, dalam hal ini; buku. Kau bisa menyebut mereka kutu buku; tidak heran bagi Lucy, karena dia adalah murid terpintar di sekolah ini.

"Whoa, kau menendangnya terlalu kencang, Natsu!" Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari tengah keramaian di lapangan itu. Belum sempat Lucy menoleh ke arah Suara...dan...

DUKK!

Sebuah bola mendarat tanpa hambatan di kepala Lucy.

"L-Lu-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Levy khawatir karena Lucy masih diam menunduk memegangi kepalanya. Levy melihat kesekeliling dan mendapati seorang laki-laki hendak memungut bola yang baru saja mengenai sahabatnya itu. "Hey, kau! Lain kali berhati-hatilah!" Levy menaikkan intonasinya.

"Maaf ya... aku tidak sengaja..." Lelaki itu, Natsu, memasang tampang bersalahnya kearah Lucy. Lucy menatapnya seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Dia memang selalu merasa jengkel dengan siswa laki-laki di sekolahnya.

Tempat 'pelarian' favoritnya kini sedang tutup sementara, kebisingan yang tak terelakkan, ditambah sebuah hantaman bola mengenai kepalanya, hal yang cukup untuk membuat Lucy naik pitam. "DASAR TAK PUNYA OTAK..." adalah kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Lucy membawa bola yang di pegang Natsu dan menendangnya hingga tak di sangka tepat memasuki gawang. Tanpa merasa puas sedikitpun, Ia menatap Natsu dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Natsu _nyengir_ seketika dan melangkah mundur perlahan sampai akhirnya menjauh.

"Menyeramkan... Dia mengatakan aku tidak punya otak." Gajeel mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Natsu, lalu melirik Lucy yang kini sedang menatap tajam kearah mereka.

"Ya mungkin itulah pandangan orang PINTAR terhadapmu, ckck." Ucap Gajeel penuh penekanan.

Merekapun berlari lagi ke tengah lapangan.

"Hahh... itulah mengapa aku tidak suka orang yang bodoh. Mereka tidak bisa di andalkan." Keluh Lucy pada sahabatnya. "Tidak adakah Lelaki hebat yang tidak kekanak-kanak-an seperti itu? Seorang direktur perusahaan besar yang papan atas, tampan dan _genius_ dan _cool_?" Ucap Lucy panjang lebar menyebutkan pria idamannya.

Levy hanya menelan ludahnya, "Lu-chan... bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang perawatan?" Saran Levy.

Melihat kekhawatiran terpampang di wajah sahabatnya itu Lucy menggeleng pelan, "Umm... tidak Levy-chan aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Ucap Lucy tersenyum.

"Kau serius?" Tanya levy memastikan. "Jangan menyepelekan hal kecil." Tambahnya.

"Aku serius, Levy-chan." Ucap Lucy dengan tatapan meyakinkan.

"Haah... baiklah, sebentar lagi istirahat selesai, aku kembali ke kelasku ya. Bye, Lu-chan!" Ucap Levy melambaikan tangannya. Lucy mengangguk dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

Lucy sebenarnya merasakan sedikit pusing di kepalanya namun ia tidak menggubrisnya dan segera menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

_"Aku tidak bisa terlihat lemah di hadapan siapapun, tidak, tidak sama sekali."_ Batin Lucy.

.

**-Jam pelajaran terakhir-**

.

Lucy dengan serius mencatat apa yang sedang guru terang kan di papan tulis. Rumus-rumus yang berhamburan memenuhi papan tulis, kini telah memenuhi buku catatan Lucy. Hingga guru itu membuat soal untuk di jawab dan meminta salah satu siswa di kelas untuk mengerjakannya di depan - hasilnya hening, tidak ada satupun siswa yang mau mengerjakan soal itu. Mengapa? Matematika, untuk sebagian besar murid, menghindarinya adalah hal yang perlu dilakukan.

"Tidak ada yang mau kedepan? Baiklah, bapak akan memanggil... Lucy Heartfilia." Ucapnya.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Hai." Ia berjalan ke arah papan tulis. Ia mengerjakan soal itu tanpa kesulitan dan dalam hitungan detik, Lucy telah menyelesaikannya. Teman sekelasnya hanya bisa terkesan dan sekaligus berterima kasih karena telah mengambil soal _kutukan_ itu. Lucy menyimpan kapur ketempatnya dan hendak kembali ke bangkunya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya gontai.

_Are...? _Batinnya menyadari ia berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa Lucy, kau tidak enak badan?" Tanya Pak Guru melihat wajah Lucy yang berkeringat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sensei. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali." Ucap Lucy tersenyum dan berjalan normal ke tempat duduknya.

Ekor mata Natsu sejak tadi tertuju pada Lucy yang baru saja duduk. Bangku mereka terpaut 2 meja. Natsu duduk di pojok kelas dan berada di posisi paling belakang. Ia menghela napas dan bergumam dalam hati, _"bertindak terlihat tetap kuat, uh?"_ batinnya.

.

.

.

**_-Sepulang Sekolah-_**

**_._**

Lucy melangkah pelan ke luar dari kelasnya. Seperti biasa tanpa ada yang menemani, ia tidak akan mengeluh, itu sudah menjadi hal lumrah baginya. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada buku di tangannya.

_"Ck, ternyata hantaman bola itu cukup keras, aku tidak boleh meremehkannya. Dan terimakasih bertkat bola-sialan itu, kini aku merasa pusing."_ Umpat Lucy dalam batinnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ruang perawatan, setidaknya ia berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mengurangi pusingnya. Belum sempat ia melangkah, Lucy merasa kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Uff,..." Seseorang menopang tubuh Lucy. "Hampir saja..." Ucap Natsu lega.

"K-Kau!" Ucap Lucy yang kini tengah di gendong oleh Natsu dengan **_bridal-style._**

"Kau harus pergi ke ruang perawatan." Sergah Natsu mengabaikan tatapan tidak menyenangkan yang datang dari Lucy.

_Aku memang akan kesana, bodoh! _Batin Lucy.

"Turunkan aku, turunkan aku!" Ucap Lucy memberontak memukul-mukul tubuh Natsu.

"Baik-baik... aku akan menurunkanmu." Ucap Natsu datar. Lucy menatapnya seolah berkata 'syukurlah dan cepat.' Namun tetap diam. "Ya aku akan menurunkanmu, tapi tidak sekarang." Tambahnya mempercepat langkah menuju ruang perawatan.

_A-Apa apaan orang bodoh ini? _Ucap Lucy dalam hatinya.

"Kau bertindak seenaknya! Kau adalah orang terakhir di dunia ini yang terpikirkan olehku akan membantuku! Natsu Dragneel!" Ujar Lucy ketus.

"Dan orang terakhir itu kini ada di hadapanmu, Lucy Heartfilia." Natsu tersenyum satire.

"Dasar lelaki BODOH dan TAK PUNYA OTAK!" Gerutu Lucy. Wajahnya memerah.

_"Jadi, Kau menutupi rasa malumu dengan menghinaku, Lucy? Haha kau lucu sekali."_ Batin Natsu, lalu terkekeh.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Sooooo? Gimana ceritanya, minna? hehe**

**Tinggalkan reviewnya ya. Apakah aku harus lanjutin ini atau enggak?**

**My Guardian tetep jadi prioritas utama kok, ini cuma sampingan #loh ? xD**

**tapi aku harap minna suka ya, kalo responya kurang, aku hiatusin dulu ini fic (?) dan fokus ke My Guardian.**

**But whatever, thank you for supporting me! Love ya, dan see you! xD**


	2. Ikut bersamaku, Ojou-sama!

**Because I'm Stupid**

**.**

**Aaaaaaa~~~ (?) aku gak nyangka ternyata ada yang suka cerita ini. T^T (nangis ala Juvia/?)**

**Aku jadi semangat ngelanjutin cerita ini dan inilah hasilnya, part 2 updated! xD**

**makasih atas reviewnya, minna-san! :D**

**.**

**Eh iya tentang Lucy di sini, awalnya aku gak maksud buat dia jadi tsundere, tapi entah kenapa hasilnya jadi begini (?)**

**aku juga bingung sendiri #plakk**

**Apapun itu, semoga readers tetep sukaa 3 Makasih atas review berharganya! Itu sangat sangat berpengaruh buat aku huhu #lebay**

**ok. cukup bacotnya sebelum di timpuk readers xD Hope enjoy this part! Love ya!**

**.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Mind to RnR minna? Arigatou! xD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yosh... Kita sampai." Ucap Natsu sambil perlahan menurunkan Lucy. Lucy hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal. "Are? Tidak ada yang menjaga disini..." Natsu menggaruk kepalanya memberikan tatapan bingung kesekeilingnya.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak ada siapapun, ini kan sudah pulang sekolah." Timpal Lucy yang di balas senyum polos dari Natsu. Melihat reaksi Natsu, Lucy kehabisan kata-kata. "Hmph! Lebih baik kau pergi. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Tambah Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Natsu menghampiri Lucy, "Jangan banyak menggerutu, duduklah." Ucap Natsu memegang bahu Lucy dan sedikit memaksa memposisikannya agar duduk, Lucy hanya bisa tercengang sesaat kemudian menepis tangan Natsu. "... Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Akulah yang membuat dahimu menjadi memar seperti itu." Tunjuk Natsu dengan ekpresi bersalahnya.

_Jadi dia merasa bersalah, uh? Tunggu- Memar? Sejak kapan? Arrgh, lelaki bodoh ini membuatku frustasi! _Batin Lucy.

"Besok atau lusa pun akan membaik. Pergilah! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Lucy ketus.

Natsu menghela napas berat, "Haahh... kau sulit di atur." Sahutnya kemudian membawa handuk yang telah di celupkan pada air yang berisi es batu. Natsu hendak memegang dahi Lucy untuk mengobati lukanya namun, lagi-lagi tangannya di tepis.

"A-Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Lucy menyambar handuk yang Natsu pegang dan menempelkannya perlahan ke luka di dahinya. Ia meringis pelan, Natsu menatapnya khawatir.

"Setelah itu gunakan ini pada dahimu." Natsu mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan plester pada Lucy. Lucy menatap Natsu, ragu. Namun, ia pun akhirnya mengambil plester itu. Melihat sikapnya Natsu tersenyum.

_"Kau hanya malu untuk jujur pada hatimu sendiri, Lucy."_ Batin Natsu.

Lucy selesai menempelkan plester itu pada dahinya, berkat poni-nya, luka di dahinya tidak terlihat karena tertutupi oleh itu. Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, Jika boleh jujur- ia merasa telah terlalu berlebihan pada Natsu, ia telah membentaknya, menghinanya, bersikap dingin, tapi Natsu masih tetap membantunya seolah tidak ada yang salah dengan sikap Lucy. Apa mungkin itu karena Natsu terlalu bodoh? – Entahlah. Tetapi walaupun begitu kenyataannya, setidaknya Lucy harus berterima kasih padanya 'kan?

"Um... Natsu..." Gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan mungkin Natsu pun tidak mendengarnya.

"Hmm?" Natsu menoleh, merasa namanya di panggil.

Mengetahui Natsu ternyata merespon, Lucy memaksa bibirnya yang kelu untuk mulai bicara, "A-A-Ari...-" Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terganggu oleh suara dari ponsel milik... Natsu.

**_Drrrtttttt..._**

Ponsel milik Natsu bergetar. Meskipun ia tidak menggunakan nada dering, dengan keadaan yang hening diantara ia dan Lucy, suara sekecil apapun pasti akan terdengar. Natsu merogoh saku celanannya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelah ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, raut wajahnya menjadi serius. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibirnya, Natsu berlari keluar ruang perawatan dan meninggalkan Lucy yang kini memasang wajah bingung sekaligus kesal karena baru saja ia berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, tapi hasilnya - ia gagal mengucapkannya.

Kemarahannya memuncak lagi dan Lucy mendesis, "Cih! Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak membiarkannya disini!" Lucy membawa tasnya, dan berjalan keluar ruang perawatan dengan membanting pintunya hingga tertutup karena... apalagi jika bukan kesal.

_Tunggu, mengapa aku harus kesal. Bukankah sejak tadi aku yang menginginkannya agar pergi? Tenanglah diriku, kau mungkin jadi kalut seperti ini karena kepalamu yang terhantam bola-sialan itu. Nanti pun aku akan pulih kembali. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang bodoh itu menganggu pikiranku lebih jauh lagi. Hmph!_Lucy bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat berantakan.

.

.

Disisi lain Natsu mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena berlari dan hendak mengangkat teleponnya di halaman belakang sekolah. Ia bersandarkan tembok di gedung sekolah yang sudah tidak di gunakan.

- _"Macao, Ada apa?"_

- _"Tuan muda Natsu, Anda harus segera menyusul Tuan Igneel."_

- _"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ayah?"_

- _"Baru saja beliau mengatakan akan menghadiri pertemuan di Perusahaan Sabertooth, namun pembicaraan kami terputus karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara pecahan kaca. Apakah mungkin-"_

- "_Ada yang mengincar ayah lagi, huh?!"_

- _ "Saya akan mengirimkan body guard ke sekolah anda-"_

- _"Tidak perlu! Aku yang akan menyusul ayah sekarang!"_

- _"Tapi, Tuan muda-"_

**_Tuuttt... tuuttt..._**

Natsu mengakhiri percakapannya. Ia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Ia sempat bingung dalam keadaan seperti ini, dia harus bertindak cepat, namun tidak mungkin ia pergi naik bus, atau berjalan kaki menyusul ayahnya yang mungkin tidak sedang dalam posisi yang bisa menunggu. Natsu memandang kesekililing, ia tersenyum lega ketika mata _onyx-_nya menangkap sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang tidak asing baginya – mobil miliknya.

_Ini pasti... hmm... Macao bertindak cepat. _Batin Natsu.

Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu mobilnya, melepas tasnya dan melemparnya ke kursi di samping nya. Ia menginjak gas kemudian mobil itu pun melaju kencang meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

Di sebuah jalan, tepatnya di dalam terowongan, pengendara motor mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam menghantamkan tongkat besi menghancurkan kaca dari mobil yang dari tadi ia ikuti. Melihat kaca mobilnya yang pecah karena hantaman tongkat _baseball _yang terbuat dari besi itu Igneel yang sedang menelepon mengakhiri percakapannya dan menyuruh supirnya berhenti. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya tetap tenang.

"Dia mungkin adalah preman yang mengincar anda, Tuan."

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Urus orang itu." Perintah Igneel.

"Baik Tuan."

Kedua bodyguard Igneel itu turun dari mobil, membawa tongkat besi. Ini terlihat seperti Igneel telah berantisipasi untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini. Ia melihat di balik kaca mobilnya kedua bodyguardnya tumbang dalam hitungan menit. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain langsung menghadapi orang yang sejak tadi tidak melepas helm nya ketika bertarung itu.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu kesini?" Ucap Igneel yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan 2 orang bodyguardnya yang telah terkapar tak berdaya. "Mengincar nyawaku? Oh, jika tidak... mungkin uang ku?" Tambahnya mendekati pria yang mengenakan helm itu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari pria itu. Ia hanya berdiri bersiap menghadapi Igneel yang telah mengambil tongkat besi yang tergeletak di kakinya.

"Walaupun aku bisa kapan saja memberikannya padamu jika kau memang menginginkannya, tetap saja aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu dengan mudah." Ucap Igneel.

Igneel mengayunkan tongkat besinya, namun segera di tangkis oleh pria itu dengan pedang kayu miliknya. Dengan gesit pria itu menyerang tanpa henti ke arah Igneel, Igneel yang kewalahan tersungkur, dan mendapati pundaknya di pukul dengan pedang kayu milik pria itu.

"Jika kau ingin menghabisiku, silahkan lakukanlah sekaligus, Bocah." Ucap Igneel tanpa merubah expressi di wajahnya.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil Natsu dari kejauhan, cahaya dari mobilnya menerangi terowongan itu, _eyeshield _dari helm pria itu terbuka sedikit dan cahanya lampu mobilnya menyilaukan pandangannya, Natsu tetap menginjak gas mobilnya dan melaju hingga ia menabrak pria itu. Pria itu terbawa hingga ke bagian atas mobil Natsu. Natsu seketika mengerem, dan mengakibatkan pria itu terpental jatuh ke aspal. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan bergegas menuju ayahnya.

"Ayah! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Natsu memegangi tubuh ayahnya itu.

"Natsu. Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat tangkap pria itu." Jawab Igneel sambil menunjuk ke arah pria itu.

Tanpa basa basi Natsu melesat mendaratkan tendangannya mengenai perut pria itu; ia tersungkur. Pria itu berdiri lagi – ternyata dengan tabrakan yang terjadi ia masih mampu bertarung- dan mengayunkan pedang kayu nya ke arah Natsu. Natsu yang bertarung dengan tangan kosong - menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tameng, menyebabkan sayatan pedang itu tercipta di telapak tangannya. Darah segar mengalir dari tangannya. Ia meringis sesaat kemudian menendang pria itu lagi. Menyadari Natsu yang tangguh pria itu memutuskan menaiki motornya, berbalik arah dan meninggalkan Natsu dan Igneel.

"Hey! Tunggu dasar brengsek!" Seru Natsu yang berlari mengejar pria itu, namun yang di kejar sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Natsu, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang." Ucap Ayahnya.

"Ayah..."

"Lihat, kau bahkan masih mengenakan seragam. Kau pasti langsung bergegas dari sekolah."

"Tidak masalah. Mengapa selalu ada yang menyerangmu...? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya."

"Entahlah, sudah kita pulang. Ayah akan membatalkan pertemuan hari ini. Tanganmu terluka."

"... Baiklah, Ayah."

Tidak ada pilihan lain Natsupun mengikuti permintaan ayahnya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Lucy sedang duduk memangku dagunya. Ia memperhatikan deretan huruf yang tertulis di buku catatannya, namun pikirannya tidak sedang berada di dalam buku itu. Sesekali ia melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan melamun.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, kelas yang sejak tadi ribut seperti pasar kini mulai tenang seraya dengan masuknya seorang Guru untuk memulai aktivitas mengajarnya. Guru itu sedang mengabsen muridnya, hingga ia menyebut satu nama...

"Natsu Dragneel..." Panggilnya.

Perhatian Lucy tercuri, ia akhirnya melirik ke bangku belakang. Namun sosok orang yang di cari tidak ada disana. Lucy mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan.

"Natsu Dragneel?" Ucap guru itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara derap langkah terburu-buru dari luar kelas. Pintu kelas terbuka cukup keras, memperjelas siapa orang yang melakukannya. Ternyata Natsu lah yang berdiri disana.

"Aku hadir, Sensei!" Ucapnya tersenyum lebar seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau terlambat! Cepat duduk." Perintah guru itu.

_Ini dia, orang nomor 1 yang selalu menghancurkan mood-ku telah datang._ Ucap Lucy dalam hatinya. Ia masih kesal atas kejadian kemarin. Saat Natsu meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apapun.

Kesal? Mengapa dia kesal? Bahkan Lucy sendiri tidak tahu mengapa dia seperti itu.

Natsu berjalan menuju bangkunya, dia melontarkan senyum ke arah Lucy, namun lucy memalingkan wajahnya. Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan duduk ke tempatnya.

.

**-Istirahat makan siang-**

Lucy tengah asyik membaca buku di perpustakaan. Ia kembali ceria –bukan- maksudnya ia kembali menikmati saat-saat tenangnya di perpustakaan- tempat favoritnya. Buku adalah temannya di saat seperti ini. Lucy membaca memegang bukunya dan mendekatkan ke wajahnya, agar ia bisa lebih jelas ketika melihatnya.

"Lucy..."

Suara seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui, terdengar. Lucy tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap membaca buku yang entah mengapa seperti menjadi tameng yang menutupi wajah Lucy.

"Lucy... Kau mendengarku 'kan?" Panggil Natsu yang duduk di depannya.

Lucy yang terganggu menutup bukunya, "Ada apa?" Ucapnya datar tanpa menatap Natsu.

"Mengapa kau mengabaikanku hari ini?" Tanya Natsu menatap Lucy lekat-lekat.

"Bukankah sejak awal dan setiap harinya memang begitu. Aku memang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun, apalagi KAU!" Ucap Lucy geram.

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau sedang marah padaku? Kenapa?" Natsu menatap serius.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan cepat menyingkir dari sini!" Lucy mengambil bukunya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sebelumnya dia lakukan, membacanya.

_Ia memang benar-benar bodoh. Apa dia tidak ingat kemarin dia tiba-tiba meninggalkanku? Ah itu bukan masalah- Maksudku, ini tidak seperti aku mengharapkannya menemaniku atau apapun, tapi entah mengapa ini semua membuatku jengkel, aku benar-benar... benci pria ini!_ Batin Lucy.

Natsu tertegun heran. Ia berfikir sejenak, memegang dagunya, merenungkan apa yang mungkin jadi kesalahannya. Hingga ia akhirnya terbesit di ingatannya saat pulang sekolah kemarin.

"Ah!" Ucapnya yang mengejutkan Lucy. Namun Lucy tetap berpura-pura membaca bukunya. "Lucy, maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu begitu saja...tanpa pamit." Ucapnya.

"..." Lucy terdiam sesaat. Ia mencerna kata-kata Natsu dan tetap saja ada sisi kecil di hatinya ingin tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

Melihay Lucy yang tidak merespon Natsu mencoba membujuknya, "Lucy, ayolah, lihat aku..." Ucap Natsu putus asa, ia kemudian meraih tangan Lucy, agar Lucy melihatnya.

"Whoa-" Lucy hendak menaikkan intonasinya namun, ia sadar ini adalah perpustakaan. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Lucy sedikit berbisik, melepas paksa genggaman tangan Natsu.

"Ukhh..." Rintih Natsu.

Melihat wajah Natsu yang kesakitan, Lucy menatapnya heran, ia baru menyadari tangan kanan Natsu terbalut oleh perban. Ia sontak terdiam; merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Natsu.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu...?" Tanya Lucy hati-hati. "Ma...af..." Tambahnya.

Natsu menatap Lucy kemudian tersenyum manis kearahnya, membuat guratan merah terpampang di pipi Lucy. " Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini hukuman bagiku karena telah membuat dahimu terluka." Sahut Natsu dengan wajah seriusnya, Lucy menelan ludahnya.

"Aku bertanya serius, bodoh!"Gerutu Lucy.

"Err... Etto... Ini hanya luka karena aku jatuh kemarin. Haha..." Jawab Natsu sambil tertawa yang kali ini terdengar tidak alami- Natsu berbohong. "Maafkan aku kemarin aku ada urusan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan, sehingga aku harus segera pergi." Jelas Natsu.

"Dasar ceroboh." Umpat Lucy. "Memangnya aku bertanya alasannya?" Lucy memalingkan wajahnya.

Natsu tersenyum jahil, "Are~ Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui alasannya 'kan?" Natsu mendekati Lucy.

_Sial! Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Ughh, laki-laki ini benar-benar... _Batin Lucy.

"S-siapa yang ingin tahu, Bodoh!" Lucy memukul kepala Natsu dengan buku yang di pegangnya.

"I-Itte!" Natsu hendak memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, namun yang ia pegang adalah... tangan Lucy.

Lucy mematung, Natsu pun membeku. Mata coklat bening milik Lucy bertemu dengan mata Onyx milik Natsu, Natsu masih memegang tangan Lucy. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan - hening. Natsu yang menyadari kecanggungan yang tercipta segera melepaskan tangan Lucy.

"G-Gomen..." Ucap Natsu yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam.

"..." Lucy meletakan tangannya di dadanya, menyadari ada debaran tidak wajar dari jantungnya.

**_Teng teng teng..._**

Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat berbunyi. Merasa terselamatkan oleh suara bel, Lucy membawa bukunya dan mendekapnya di dadanya, ia berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan dan Natsu yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

Setelah bayangan Lucy menghilang dari jangkauan matanya, Natsu terduduk di kursi seolah kehilangan semua tenaganya, "Hahh... perasaan apa ini..." Ucapnya merasakan Jantungnya kini berdetak cepat tak menentu.

Perasaan canggung kini menghantui Natsu dan Lucy. Entah mengapa mereka tiba-tiba merasakannya. Di kelaspun Natsu menjadi diam, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lucy. Lucy sejak dulu tidak pernah mempersoalkan dan memperdulikan orang lain, tapi kini ada orang lain yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya, ia adalah Natsu Dragneel. Sejak kapan ia mulai menyeruak tanpa izin masuk dalam pikirannya? Otak _genius_ milik Lucy pun kesulitan menemukan alasannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Lucy sudah berhasil me _manage_ perasaan tak karuan di hatinya. Ia sudah bertindak seperti sedia kala. Lucy yang percaya diri dan cerdas. Sosok wanita kuat dan di segani telah melekat di dirinya. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi berurusan dengan lelaki _itu._ Lucy melangkah keluar kelas, dan berjalan ke gerbang, menanti jemputannya. Sambil menunggu ia tidak menyianyikan waktu, lucy membaca bukunya lagi.

"Yo! Lucy!" Ucap seseorang membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

Lucy menoleh menuku sang pemilik suara, "Kau lagi?"

"Mengapa kau belum pulang? Menunggu jemputan?" Tanya Natsu yang menaiki sepeda-nya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Lucy singkat.

"_Satsuga, Ojou-sama._" Pujinya dengan nada meledek. Lucy menatap Natsu dengan tajam. Natsu mengeluarkan _senyuman_ andalannya. "Naik mobil itu tidak seru, mau mencoba naik sepeda bersamaku?"Ajak Natsu.

_Naik sepeda? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melakukannya._ Batin Lucy.

"hmmm..." Lucy berpikir sejenak mempertimbangkan tawaran Natsu.

"Akhem..." Natsu berdeham. "Aku akan mengantarkan ke tempat manapun yang anda inginkan, Ojou-sama." Ucap Natsu merubah suaranya seolah dia adalah seorang Pria tua yang bertugas sebagai supir.

Melihat kelakuan Natsu, Lucy tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi dan tertawa, "Hahaha, apa-apaan dengan nada aneh itu, Natsu..." Lucy tersenyum merona, membuat Natsu tertegun beberapa saat.

_Aku selalu melihatnya diam dan bersikap dingin, tapi ketika ia tersenyum... itu merupakan hal yang sangat jarang kutemui... entah mengapa aku ingin... mempertahankan senyuman itu..._ Batin Natsu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku dengan nada yang senang." Ujar Natsu tersenyum. "Yosh! Ayo naik, duduk di belakangku, Lucy!" Ucap Natsu menepuk-nepuk tempat pemboncengan di belakangnya.

"Apa ini tidak berbahaya?" Tanya Lucy ragu-ragu.

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan menunjukan betapa menyenangkannya tertepa angin yang berhembus dengan lembut menyentuh wajah kita saat naik sepeda. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Natsu.

"K-Karena yang menjemputku tak kunjung datang, apa boleh buat." Ucap Lucy.

"Ahaha... akan aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'." Ucap Natsu. "Saa! Duduk dan bersiaplah aku akan mengayuhnya! Aku sangat bersemangat!"

_Hmph... dia kekanak kanakkan dan bodoh... Namun... dia... ah! Sudah Lucy! Bukankah kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membahasnya lagi._ Lucy bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Lucy duduk di belakangnya, memegang seragam natsu di belakang. Natsu yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum mengerti. Lucy memang keras kepala, dia akan tetap mempertahankan _pride_ nya. Angin berhembus mengiringi perjalanan Natsu dan Lucy. Untuk pertama kalinya, Lucy merasakan betapa menariknya pulang bersama seorang teman. Teman? Mungkin Lucy telah menganggap Natsu sebagai temannya.

"Bagaimana? Ini menyenangkan bukan?" Tanya Natsu seraya mengayuh sepedanya tanpa rasa lelah.

"Tidak buruk." Jawab Lucy, kali ini ia tersenyum, ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang terasa hangat. Membuat wajahnya memerah, dan syukurlah Natsu sedang membelakanginya sehingga tidak bisa melihat wajah Lucy yang sudah seperti tomat.

"Huwa!" teriak Natsu karena tanpa sengaja sepedanya melewati sebuah jalanan yang permukaannya tidak mulus.

Dengan spontan Lucy yang kaget sontak melingkarkan tangannya dan mendekap badan Natsu dengan erat. Lucy memejamkan matanya. Natsu yang merasakannya tidak dapat menyangkal degup jantungnya yang mulai berdetak dengan kencang, ia tersipu.

_Ini... seperti dia memelukku dari belakang..._ Ucap Natsu dalam hati, ia senang bukan main.

Lucy yang baru saja menyadari tangannya yang melingkar erat di pinggang Natsu tersentak, dan hendak melepaskannya. Sebelum ia melakukannya, tangan Natsu mencegahnya.

"Tetaplah seperti itu, jika tidak kau akan jatuh..." Ucap Natsu.

Mungkin ucapan Natsu ada benarnya, sehingga Lucy tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

_Hangat..._ Batin Natsu dan Lucy yang entah mengapa sangat serempak.

Natsu dan Lucy baru saja melewati mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang lelaki di balikknya. Ia kemudian tersenyum satire, memainkan pisau kecilnya sembari melihat foto yang sedang ia pegang.

"Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia...? Ini akan menarik. Pertunjukan akan segera di mulai. " Ucap pria itu kemudian menutup kaca mobilnya.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Woho~ Finally done!**

**Gimana tentang chapter ini minna-san? **

**Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya tentang Natsu dan berbagai kemisteriusan lainnya (?)**

**Untuk tahu jawabannya, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya!**

**.**

**Tinggalkan reviewnya, aku selalu baca review dari para readers tanpa terlewat satu orangpun (?) Thank you so much, Love yaa!**

**Mungkin untuk next chapter aku bakal agak telat ngepostnya, Gomeeen *bow* hehe**

**but, see you later, minna-san! XD**


	3. Please, Don't cry, Lucy!

**.**

**Because I'm Stupid**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Gomenasai~ aku malah update fic yang ini dulu, yang My Guardian besok yaa #digiles**

**Warning : Typo (s), GJ, Aneh, OOC dll**

**.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**Enjoy this chapter! XD**

**.**

**.**

**_*Lucy Pov*_**

_Hangat._

Aku terkadang bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Mengapa aku kini sedang di bersama si bodoh Natsu? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan otak ku? Mungkin aku harus memeriksanya ke dokter. Inilah kenyataannya, Aku tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Kini aku bahkan sedang melingkarkan tanganku di tubuhnya. Dan anak bodoh ini hanya menunjukan senyum bodohnya tanpa tahu perasaanku begitu berantakan di buatnya.

Mungkin aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya juga, karena jika sejak awal aku tidak melibatkan diri dengannya, sekarang pasti aku sedang di antar ke rumah oleh supirku, ya, perjalanan membosankan yang selalu berhasil membuatku penat. Berbeda sekali dengan sekarang... Sangat berbeda.

Dia kini mengayuh sepedahnya seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, ia mengayuhnya dengan semangat. Angin sore ini menerpa wajahku, aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, menikmati suasana yang langka aku temui. Berada dekatnya membuatku nyaman. Masih dengan tanganku yang melingkari tubuhnya, aku mencium aroma tubuhnya... Ini... sangat... _Chotto, Lucy! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, menghindari fantasy tak pantas yang mulai terbentuk di benakku. _Gawat! Sial! Kau harus sadar, Lucy!_

"Lucy...?" Panggilnya yang entah mengapa sangat tepat sekali ketika aku mulai gila dengan pikiranku.

Aku segera memperbaiki sikapku, "I-Iya..." Jawabku pelan, ada jeda sesaat ketika aku menjawabnya. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba diam?

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Ucapnya yang terdengar ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa? Jangan bertele-tele." Sergahku. Ayolah mengapa sekarang terkesan aku yang ingin tahu.

"Rumah mu ke arah mana?" Ucap Natsu, menghentikan laju sepeda ini.

Dasar Lucy bodoh... tentu dia tidak tahu rumahku. Dan... memangnya dia berniat mengantarku hingga ke rumah? Ini pasti hanya lelucon.

"Dari jalan ini, belok kanan." Mengapa aku memberitahunya?!

"Yosh! Aku akan mengantarmu!" Ucapnya berbalik kebelakang, membuatku kaget dan segera memalingkan wajahku, entahlah, aku merasa tidak ingin melihatnya, atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku dengan wajahku yang memalukan seperti ini?

"Jalankan yang benar, pandanganmu harus kedepan, Bodoh!" Aku sedikit membentaknya dia hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kecil.

Oh Natsu Dragneel... kau lelaki bodoh. Sangat Bodoh!

**_*Lucy Pov End*_**

**_._**

Lucy tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dia ucapkan, sehingga ia memilih untuk diam. Sementara Natsu tidak menyadari apa-apa dan terus mengayuh sepedanya hingga sebuah mobil menghalangi jalan mereka, Natsu mengerem sepedanya.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mobil ini menghalangi..." Natsu menunjuk mobil di depannya. Lucy melongo setelah melihat mobil yang tidak asing di matanya.

"Are...?!" Lucy terkejut dan langsung turun dari sepeda.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka, muculah seseorang pria yang baru saja menuruni mobilnya. "Lucy-sama, Saya telah mencari anda kemana-mana." Ucap orang itu membungkuk sopan lalu menghampiri Lucy.

"Kaby-san... Maafkan aku. Tadi aku..." Ucap Lucy mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada pria paruh baya yang merupakan supirnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nona, Tuan telah menunggu anda. Sebaiknya anda segera pulang." Ujarnya.

"Tapi..." Lucy melirik Natsu, "Aku sedang bersama temanku..." Ucap Lucy yang seketika sadar kata terakhirnya. Itu artinya Lucy telah menganggap Natsu sebagai teman? Lucy menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan tangannya.

Natsu yang mendengarnya tersenyum girang. "Tidak apa-apa Lucy, Mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengantarmu." Ujarnya masih terngiang kata 'teman' yang Lucy ucapkan.

"B-Baiklah jika memang tidak apa-apa. Hmph... jangan anggap ada lain kali untukmu, b-bodoh!" Ujar Lucy berjalan masuk ke mobilnya, di susul oleh supirnya.

Melihat reaksi Lucy, Natsu memberikan _grin_-nya, "Aku pastikan akan ada lain kali untukku, aku sangat yakin!" Teriak Natsu menggebu-gebu. "Jaa ne, Lucy!" Ia mengayuh sepeda nya berbalik arah yang berbeda dengan mobil Lucy.

Sementara Lucy yang kini berada di dalam mobil menyadari wajahnya mulai memanas, rona merah muncul di pipinya.

"Anak bodoh, ia selalu mengucapkan apapun yang terlintas di otaknya tanpa berpikir dulu. Natsu bodoh!" Umpat Lucy pelan.

.

.

"Tadaima." Natsu baru saja tiba di rumahnya ia langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, karena tahu tidak akan ada yang membalas salamnya.

Setibanya di kamarnya, Ia melemparkan tasnya ke sudut ruangan, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Pikirannya menerawang di atas langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap; Natsu belum menyalakan lampunya.

Natsu mengangkat tangannya mengarah ke lampu - melihat peban yang melilit di tangannya. Kemudian teringat bagaimana luka itu bisa tercipta, itu karena penyerangan itu. Kapanpun selalu ada yang mengincar ayahnya. Giginya beradu, kesal ketika memikirkan hal itu.

Apa yang membuat ia semakin kesal, ia telah berbohong pada Lucy. Berbohong padanya... Sebenarnya Natsu hanya bingung bagaimana ia harus memberitahunya, tentang kejadian itu. Hah, tidak mungkin. Akan lebih baik tetap seperti ini, Lucy yang menganggap Natsu ceroboh, dan dengan begitu mungkin Lucy tidak akan terlalu mengkhawatirkan Natsu. Itu hanya anggapan Natsu saja, di lain sisi bisa saja Lucy bahkan tidak peduli padanya. Namun entah mengapa, Natsu merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Lucy. Iapun tidak tahu alasannya.

Lampu yang sejak tadi Natsu pandangi tiba-tiba menyala.

"Kau betah sekali dengan kegelapan, Natsu." Suara ayahnya menyibak semua lamunan Natsu, ia kemudian terduduk.

"Ayah, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya... Kau heran 'kan? tidak biasanya ayah pulang awal."

"Tepat sekali. Ini masih pukul 6 sore."

Igneel tertawa renyah mendengar respon Natsu, "Haha... Ayah sedang pusing menghadapi jadwal pertemuan yang padat. Sejujurnya ayah mulai penat. Apa ayah harus segera pensiun ya?"

Natsu menatap ayahnya serius, "Jangan-jangan..."

"Tidak-tidak, meskipun ayah tahu kau sangat kompeten dalam hal ini, Ayah masih bisa menyelesaikannya. Kau masih terlalu muda. Tuan Wakil Direktur." Ayahnya menyiku tangan Natsu, tersenyum jahil

Natsu mmenggeleng pelan, "Aku belum mengatakan apapun ayah..." Ucap Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, "Bagaimana mengenai perusahaan Sabertooth?"

"Ah mereka, karena ayah tidak menghadiri pertemuan itu, mereka menolak kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita."

"Apa?! Hanya karena tidak mengikuti satu pertemuan?"

"Kehilangan kerja sama dengan Sabertooth sama sekali tidak membuat kita dirugikan. Itu bukan masalah besar. Ayah sudah menemukan relasi yang lebih pantas untuk perusahaan kita."

"Itu melegakan." Ujar Natsu tersenyum.

"Besok dia akan datang ke kantor, kami akan mengadakan negosiasi. Setelahnya, Ayah akan makan malam dengannya. Ini merupakan awal yang bagus bukan?" Ayahnya tersenyum berseri, mirip dengan senyuman Natsu. "Jadi... Sementara ayah meninggalkan perusahaan... bisa tidak-?" Belum sempat Igneel menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Natsu sudah menyambar untuk menjawabnya.

"Hai-hai... aku mengerti, Ayah. Tapi aku akan melakukannya setelah pulang sekolah."

Senyum Igneel melebar, "Kau memang anakku!" Igneel menepuk bangga pundak anaknya.

Namun pikiran Natsu berpijak pada penyerangan yang selalu di hadapi ayahnya. Akhirnya ia menanyakannya langsung, "Tapi... apakah ayah tahu mengapa selalu ada yang menyerang ayah?"

Igneel menaikan alis matanya, "Itu tidak penting. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, biarlah ayah yang menangani hal-hal yang tidak pantas untuk kau temui." Raut wajah Igneel berubah menjadi serius.

Natsu mengangguk, "Baiklah..."

_Seharusnya ayah tahu, tidak mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya dan berdiam diri saja. Bukankah begitu? _Batin Natsu.

**.**

**.**

**_-Keesokan Harinya; Pelajaran Olahraga-_**

Lucy kini sedang men-_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya. Dengan lihai ia melewati setiap orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Dengan jarak yang cukup jauh dari ring, Lucy melompat, mencoba mencetak score dari kejauhan, semua mata kini memandangi bola basket yang melambung di udara. Belum selesai dengan decak kagum orang yang melihat, bola itu masuk ring. Score Team Basket putri bertambah, membuat teman sekelas Lucy bersorak.

"Kau hebat, Heartfilia-san!" Ucap seroang wanita.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan _shoot_ dalam jarak sejauh itu? Itu luar biasa!" Tiba-tiba kerumunan memenuhi Lucy. Lucy hanya tersenyum canggung ke arah mereka.

"Arigatou..." Adalah satu-satunya kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Gurunya hanya mengangguk, mengakui kehebatan Lucy yang memang sudah jelas terlihat. Ia sangat pandai dalam bidang akademik maupun olahraga. Lucy wanita dengan otak jenius, ahli di bidang olahraga. Orang yang melihatnya akan mengatakan dia bisa di bilang sempurna dan tidak memiliki kelemahan. Meskipun sikapnya yang tertutup, Lucy banyak di kagumi oleh para murid lelaki. Rambut _Blonde_ nya yang terikat ke samping, serta tubuhnya yang ideal, di tambah lagi wajahnya yang cantik dengan mata coklat bening-nya membuat siapapun bisa terpesona olehnya.

Lucy duduk di _bench_ di samping lapangan. Ia meneguk pelan air mineralnya untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Sementara di lapangan terpisah, Tim basket putra sedang unjuk gigi. Disana tengah berlari seorang lelaki yang belakangan ini 'dekat' dengan Lucy. Lucy meliriknya, melihat Natsu Dragneel yang sedang membawa bola. Sorak-sorakan dari murid perempuan menambah riuh suasana di Gedung olahraga itu. Lucy membawa handuk kecilnya, menyeka keringat yang terdapat di wajah dan lehernya kemudian meletakannya lagi dan meneguk air minumnya.

"Natsu-kun! Kyaaa~!" Teriak salah satu wanita dari kerumunan yang berisik itu.

"Dia sangat hebat ya! Kereen sekali!" Timpal seorang wanita di sampingnya.

"Berjuanglah, Natsu-kun!" Seru yang lainnya.

_Hoo? Jadi anak bodoh itu cukup populer?_ Batin Lucy dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Dia sangat tampan, baik, dan ramah pada siapapun. Selain itu dia juga Pintar." Puji seorang wanita yang membuat Lucy tersedak.

"Uhuukk... uhukkk..." Lucy menutup mulutnya.

_Aku tidak salah dengar? Pintar? Pintar?_ Huh? Lucy bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Dia juga kan merupakan Siswa terpintar ke-3 di sekolah ini. Kyaaa! Memang benar-benar pria idaman!" Ujar seorang lainnya dengan antusias.

"Mereka banyak bicara." Ucap Lucy pelan. Ia memasukan handuknya ke tas.

_Karena selama ini dia selalu bertindak bodoh, aku tidak menyadarinya bahwa dia adalah peringkat tiga di sekolah ini. Berarti Setelah aku dan Levy-chan, dia lah yang menempati tiga besar di sekolah ini? Hah? Pasti aku sedang bermimpi di siang bolong._ Guman Lucy dalam benaknya.

Lucy kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke Natsu. Tanpa sengaja ia memperhatikan Natsu dengan seksama. Natsu baru saja melakukan _shoot_ dan masuk. Arena bergemuruh, seolah kau sedang ada di stadion sepak bola. Ya shoot itu merupakan tanda berakhirnya pertandingan. Natsu sontak di kelilingi teman-temannya. Lucy memijat dahinya, menyangkal semua yang ada di pikirannya.

Natsu berjalan ke samping lapangan, ia mengelap keringat dengan kerah _jersey_-nya, membuat _jersey _itu sedikit terangkat dan memperlihatkan perut Natsu yang _sixpack_. Lucy tertegun sesaat, kemudian sontak memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melebihi kemampuannya memompa darah. Jika Lucy boleh memilih, lebih baik ia terkena hantaman bola dari pada merasakan detakan jantung tak wajar itu. Wajahnya memerah tidak terkendali. Ia menepuk nepuk pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengapa Lucy sangat bereaksi dengan segala hal tentang Natsu? Ia tidak tahu alasannya.

"Yo, Lucy!" Sapa seseorang yang sejak tadi hinggap di pikiran Lucy, siapa lagi jika bukan Natsu Dragneel. Tanpa di sadari Natsu sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Lucy.

Lucy bersikap tidak peduli, "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy malas.

Natsu tersenyum, "Aku rasa tidak perlu alasan untuk menyapamu." Jawabnya santai.

"Cih, jangan bertindak seolah olah kau adalah temanku." Ucap Lucy dingin.

"Aku tidak bertindak seolah-olah, tapi aku memang adalah _temanmu._" Sahut Natsu menunjukkan _grin_ khasnya, membuat Lucy - sebenarnya mati kutu - membisu.

"T-Terserah..." Ujar Lucy terbata-bata.

Natsu menyambar botol air mineral yang Lucy pegang, "Ahh... Gerah sekali... dan aku haus. Ini untukku ya?" Pinta Natsu.

Belum sempat Lucy menjawab, Natsu telah meminumnya. Mata Lucy terbelalak seketika.

"Dasar Bodoh!" Teriak Lucy.

_Bukankah itu... itu... itu... c-ciuman tidak langsung, aaaggh! Ciuman pertamaku! –tidak bukan seperti itu- tapi... tetap saja, Tega sekali! Anak bodoh ini!_ Batin Lucy. Kini guratan merah di pipinya semakin jelas.

"Ada apa, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu polos, ia melirik Lucy sebentar kemudian menyiramkan air sisanya ke rambutnya yang berwarna pink. Warna rambut yang tidak biasa. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya pelan dan mengacaknya dengan tangan kanannya- "Itte..." Natsu kemudian melakukannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau seenaknya saja m-m-mengambil minumanku... dan... dan.. ugh! Sudahlah!" Lucy sontak berdiri menginjak kaki Natsu.

Natsu mengerang kesakitan. "H-Hey... Untuk apa kau menginjakku? kau kejam Lucy..." Ucap Natsu dengan tangisan palsunya.

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu!" Umpat Lucy mengambil paksa botol minumannya.

"Lucy dan Natsu, kebetulan sekali, bisakah kalian mengumpulkan bola basket dan memasukannya ke keranjang ini serta menyimpannya di gudang?" Ucap Guru olahraga mereka, memecah atmosphere tidak mengenakan yang telah terbentuk diantara Natsu dan Lucy.

"Eh... Hai, Sensei..." Ucap Lucy membungkuk sekilas.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Guru itu tesenyum sekilas kemudian meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

"Hah merepotkan." Keluh Lucy pelan.

"Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, seharusnya kau menolaknya." Sahut Natsu melempari bola basket ke keranjang - yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya.

"Sulit menolak permintaan Guru." Jawab Lucy.

"Oooh~ Aku baru tahu kau punya sisi baik seperti ini." Goda Natsu tersenyum jahil.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan, Bodoh! Cepat kumpulkan bolanya, jangan bermain-main saja!" Lucy mengumpulkan bola-bola itu kemudian menyimpannya di keranjang.

"Hai-Hai, Ojou-sama..." Ucap Natsu yang telah selesai mengumpulkan semua bola di keranjangnya.

_Itu cepat sekali..._ Batin Lucy.

Lucy akhirnya selesai mengumpulkan semua bola basket – berkat bantuan Natsu. Kedua keranjang itu kini penuh terisi bola, Natsu tidak membiarkan Lucy mendorongnya sehingga Natsu lah yang melakukannya. Lucy berjalan berdampingan dengan Natsu menuju ke gudang penyimpanan di dekat lapangan.

"Tanganmu... tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lucy tiba-tiba, membuat Natsu sedikit tersentak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Haha..." jawab Natsu.

"_Souka..._" Ucapnya pelan.

.

**_*Natsu Pov*_**

_Dia ... menanyakan keadaanku kan? Apa dia khawatir? Ah tidak mungkin._

"Kita sudah sampai. Ini gudangnya..." Ucapku sambil membuka pintu gudang yang agak sulit terbuka ini.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya? Pintu itu seperti sudah lama tidak terbuka..." Sahut Lucy.

"Iya, jika tidak disini, dimana lagi?" Ucapku membawa salah satu keranjang, sementara Lucy hanya terdiam di depan pintu.

_Mengapa? Dia tidak mau masuk? _Aku meliriknya sesaat.

"A-Aku akan membantu..." Lucy membawa keranjang yang satunya, entah mengapa ekspresinya terlihat seperti ragu melangkah masuk kesini.

Aku menyimpan keranjang ini, dan menepuk nepuk tanganku yang terasa berdebu. Lucy kelihatan keberatan membawanya. Ya ya, kuakui dia memang kuat dan pandai dalam olahraga, tapi dia juga tetap wanita kan?

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanyaku yang kurasa mengejutkannya, sehingga ia menjatuhkan keranjangnya, alhasil bola-bola itu pun bergelundung di lantai gudang.

_Sial._ Aku pasti akan kena bentakkannya lagi, namun setelah ku tunggu, dia tidak meneriaki ku atau membentaku, ada apa? Kulihat Lucy diam dan mengumpulkan bola basket yang berserakan di Gudang. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah berdebat denganku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku dan membantu mengumpulkannya. Sebenarnya gudang ini gelap, hanya ada satu fentilasi udara di dinding yang di sekat oleh besi seperti jeruji. Hening - ini bagian yang paling aku benci ketika aku berada dengannya. Kenapa Lucy hanya diam saja?

Kudengar pintu gudang ini tergeser, membuat cahaya dari lapangan tidak bisa menembus gudang. Aku sontak berdiri dan berlari ke pintu.

"Hey! Disini masih ada orang! Buka pintunya!" Teriakku. Menggedor-gedor pintu. "Gawat, Lucy sepertinya kita terkunci disini..." Ucapku menghampiri Lucy yang masih duduk terjongkok di tempatnya.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Lucy.

Ini aneh sekali. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, kini aku berhadapan dengannya, ku pegang kedua pundaknya, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika aku melihat dia, Lucy Heartfilia, kini sedang menangis.

"L-Lucy... mengapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku khawatir dia hanya menggeleng dan menepis tanganku di pundaknya. "Ada apa Lucy, jangan-jangan... kau takut gelap?"

"A-Aku tidak t-takut!" Ucapnya dengan suara yang parau, baru pertama kali aku melihat Lucy serapuh ini. Dia memang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Lalu, kenapa ada air mata di matamu?" Aku menunjuknya, meski di dalam kegelapan aku tahu badanya gemetar, air matanya tidak henti mengalir di pipinya yang merona. Ini sisi lain yang tidak pernah aku lihat dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Dia... imut sekali jika seperti ini.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan di saat seperti ini? Bodoh sekali._

"..." Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia terduduk memeluk lututnya, suara isaknya terdengar membuat hatiku... entah mngapa merasa pilu.

_Sial! _Bagaimana caranya menenangkan wanita yang sedang menangis? Argh!

**_*Natsu Pov End*_**

.

.

**-Rumah Sakit-**

"Ternyata dia bisa menghajarmu hingga babak belur seperti ini?" Ucap seorang lelaki mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan balutan _tuxedo _berwarna hitam, mengunjungi sahabatnya yang kini terbaring di kasur.

"Cih, ini karena anak dari Igneel itu ternyata sangat kuat. Sehingga aku gagal membuatnya tumbang." Balas lelaki dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya itu. "Dia tidak segan menabrakku."

"Ya, seharusnya kau tidak meremehkan dragneel."

"Aku akan membalasnya... pasti..."

"Ow, tunggu dulu... Pertama kau harus sembuh dulu. Kedua, aku sudah mengawasi dragneel kemarin dan menemukan hal menarik... kau ingin tahu?" Lelaki itu tersenyum satire.

"_Omoshiroi..._"

.

.

Natsu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat ketika melihat Lucy yang sedang menangis. Lucy enggan menatap Natsu. Natsu hendak merogoh saku celananya, dia baru tahu ia sekarang sedang mengenakan jersey. Ia menghela napas berat. Seharusnya jika ia membawa ponsel ini bukan masalah besar. Kemudian Natsu memikirkan cara lain, apakah ia harus memanjat jendela fentilasi udara itu? Sulit juga itu sangat kecil. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah pintu.

_Apa aku harus mendobraknya secara paksa?_ _Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Lucy lebih ketakutan dari ini. Selain itu aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis seperti ini. _Batin Natsu.

"Lucy... Jangan menangis lagi..." Ucap Natsu.

"..." Lucy masih terdiam.

**_ .Puk._**

Tangan Natsu membelai pelan rambut Lucy, ia memberi _pukpuk_ padanya. Isak Lucy terhenti.

"Maaf, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa... tapi... aku mohon jangan menangis. Kau tidak sendirian... aku ada disini bersamamu. Jadi... Jangan takut." Ucap Natsu lembut.

"Bodoh..." Ucap Lucy di tengah isaknya.

"Lucy... Kau pasti lelah kan selalu sendiri... di sekolah ini. Bersikap tegar tetapi entah mengapa, dari sorot matamu, aku merasa kau tidak menginginkan semua itu. Jauh dari lubuk hatimu... Kau adalah wanita normal seperti yang lainnya." Natsu mengelus pelan pipi Lucy.

Lucy perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa..."

"Lihatlah, kau juga memiliki kelemahan, kau boleh merasa takut. Kau boleh menangis, kau boleh bergantung padaku jika saat saat itu datang... Memangnya kau senang selalu sendiri?" Tanya Natsu kali ini wajahnya serius.

Tangis Lucy tiba-tiba pecah, "Hiks... Bukannya ... Bukannya aku lebih senang sendiri... tapi kesendirian lah yang mampu menutupi kelemahanku." Ucap Lucy dalam isak.

Natsu mengernyitkan dahinya ia menarik tangan Lucy, membiarkan Lucy berada dalam pelukannya, tangan kanannya membelai rambut Lucy, sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Lucy. Natsu memejamkan matanya, merasakan tubuh gemetar dan tangis dari wanita yang kini ada di pelukannya. Dia ingin selalu menjaga Lucy, memegangnya erat seperti ini, dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Lucy tak kuasa membendung semua bebannya, ia kini bersandar di dada Natsu, ia merasa sebagian kegelisahan dan ketakutan menghilang, semua terganti dengan perasaan hangat dan tenang.

"Kau sudah terlalu kuat selama ini, kau adalah wanita yang hebat." Ucap Natsu mengeratkan pelukannya.

_Ini pertama kalinya... aku memeluk wanita._

_Yang kurasakan, dia itu benar-benar lembut dan hangat._

_Dia begitu rapuh... dan lemah ketika aku mendekapnya._

_Rasanya dia akan hancur berkeping-keping jika aku terlalu erat memeluknya._

_Ini semua menyakitkan, melihatnya seperti ini... sangat menyakitkan._

_Aku hanya ingin wajahnya mengukir senyum, bukan seperti ini._

_Entahlah, saat ini aku tidak tahu alasannya... Mungkin karena aku bodoh?_

_Yang pasti untuk saat ini... aku tidak ingin melihatnya meneteskan air mata..._

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Huaaa... Selesai. Aduh pasti alurnya ga jelas ya, author nya aja ga jelas #pletok**

**aku sengaja banyakin NaLu moment disini :3 (?)**

**.**

**Oh iya dari hari senin sampai 3 hari setelahnya, author akan melancong ke ujung bagian selatan Jawa Barat #curcol**

**pastinya gak bisa update fic, atau nulis kelanjutannya T^T (malah curhat lagi)**

**Tapi... Aku harap bisa on time ngeupdatenya gak lebih dari 1 minggu. hehe**

**.**

**Gomenasai atas segala kekurangannya yang ada di cerita ini~**  
**Aku selalu menantikan review berharga dari readers tercinta (?) sekalian... **

**Tanpa adanya readers Fic ini hanyalah seonggok karya yang tak bernyawa. (udah mulai ngaco -_-)**

**Abaikan celotehan gak jelas author, aku harap minna suka cerita ini dan selalu meninggalkan reviewsnya xD**

**.**

**Thank you so much for supporting this story! Hope you always anda always like it! See you and Love ya! XD**


End file.
